thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Y Ruler of Time
Nikolas Freeman aka Y Ruler of Time (or "Y" for short) is a featured contributor on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. He currently produces the video series "Read Right to Left", in which he reviews various manga series. He is also a member of the Wikia staff, operating under the username Y BCZ. Early Works Y first began posting to the site's blog section in late November, 2008. He wrote a series of articles that he dubbed "This Is Awesome, Why Aren't You Talking About It?" or TIAWAITAI for short, in which he would discuss a topic that interested him and that he felt did not receive due attention. The articles were largely unrelated to one another, and in the four-article-long series Y discussed music, anime, webcomics, and a newspaper article. Y also wrote one edition of a considerably shorter-lived series titled "NFL Nimrod", in which he discussed the wild card round of the 2009 NFL playoffs. Read Right to Left and Featured Status A series of events eventually inspired Y to begin a new series, in which he would discuss manga. The idea occurred to him while he was re-reading a portion of the "Prince of Tennis" manga that he particularly disliked. Compelled to rant about the subject, Y sought a method to begin a manga review series. He emulated some of the techniques exhibited by Linkara, who covers the similar medium of comic books. On February 8, 2008, Y released the first episode of "Read Right to Left" in which he reviewed Prince of Tennis, and the video was shortly featured as an Awesome Blog of the Week on Transmission Awesome's first live episode. After the second episode was again featured as an Awesome Blog, Y was offered a trial run as a featured contributor on the site. His "Naruto" review appeared on the site's main section, and received a large amount of positive feedback, resulting in Y being picked up by the site. Elsewhere on the Site Shortly before becoming a featured contributor, Y became a member of the Wikia staff after designing the site's first template. Additionally he has consistently been among the points leaders on TGWTG.com's arcade section, currently ranking second only to ChaosD1. Thus, Mike Michaud has dubbed him "Arcade Whore #2" at times. Specials *Reaction Shots Episode 2 (October 19th, 2009) *Day of the Ninja - TGWTG Charity Donation Drive ( December 5th 2009 as part of the December 2009 donation drive.) December 8th, 2009 on the site. *Rebuttal to MarzGurl by Y Ruler of Time and Rollo T (December 12th, 2009 and was a response to one of MarzGurl's Animé News Editorial.) *"Anime" by...Soulja Boy!? (August 21st, 2010) *"The Last Airbender" with JesuOtaku, ToddInTheShadows, and Rollo T (March 21st, 2011) *Reaction Shots - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (April 30th, 2011) *"The Last Airbender" Bloopers and Commentary (May 29th, 2011) *Reaction Shots - Training Arcs (June 30th, 2011) *Small Page Big Screen Intro (November 20th, 2011) *Small Page Big Screen - Speed Racer (March 30th, 2013) Links *Y Ruler of Time on TGWTG.com *Read Right to Left Blogspot *Y Ruler of Time's Youtube Category:Wiki Staff Category:Inked Reality Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows